The Christmas Miracle
About 'The Christmas Miracle' This isn't your average Christmas tale. Many are about children opening presents, or families coming together! Well this one is about Scran's dream, on the night before Christmas. Where nothing in the Mansion made a sound, not even a mouse. Scran dozed off about 9pm, early for him but as there was nothing going on during Christmas Eve, he was hungry and also bored. He soon dropped into a deep-sleep, and then the magic hit. Scran re-woke, and found himself in the same Mansion, but everything was edible. Every single thing. Gingerbread Mike's, Madz, and Barry's (chocolate brownie flavoured) lined the Mansion corridoors, as Scran slowly walked from his room through to the main entrance. Every thing was still, silent and glistening in the moonlight from above. There were candy canes, where the structural piller's used to stand, and bonbons, and various other sweets taking place of other items, such as the front desk. Scran still hadn't eaten anything, for he was simply in awe at the amount of consumables. The usual dark, eerie feel of the Mansion was replaced with light, and glorious food. Scran continued walking the Mansion for what seemed like an hour, before he then regained consciousness in the real world. He woke, and sniffed the air. Poo, death and rotting bodies filled the air heavily. Scran was disappointed. However, shortly after, he fell back to sleep. He once again woke in the world he had previously dreamt about, and so this time he started munching on anything he could get his skinny, malnourished hands on. The scent of the air now was sweet, aromatic, and smelt like what could only be described as 'heaven'. After eating for a while, including the gingerbread No-Teeth Keith, he heard a slight BANG come from behind him. As Scran turned, he saw a figure standing in the doorway, leading to the Corridor of Delights. Get out of my realm, Scran. A voice echoed throughout the main hall. Who... Who are you? Scran asked, in a concerned manner. I am the creator of this world. And you just ate some of my lovely creations. They come to life, you know. At night, every night. I never thought anyone would enter here, as the dream state required would be too high. A normal human would die instantly of brain damage if they entered a deep sleep like you have, back in the real world The figure continued. He then stepped from the darkness of the corridor. Scran decribed to us, upon waking that is, that the figure looked like a very tall Gingerbread man. His eyes were evil, red and filled with hate. Scran tells us it was like a Mike, made of gingerbread and looking for trouble. After the gingerbread man stepped into the main hall, Scran gasped and hid behind a candy cane. I can still see you... The man said. Scran was silent. You can never leave here. Not now. I own you, Scran. Have a look to your left! Said the gingerbread man, now raising his voice. Scran looked and saw a gingerbread version of him to his left. It looked very tasty, however a mere second after, it was broken in half. Scran felt a sharp pain in his stomache. Every thing I do here... It impacts the real world. I am Scranta Claus. Do you see now? Christmas is MY time of year. I eat, fuck, kill, and torture these gingerbread souls each and every night during December. Just ask the Gronch! He is a friend of mine. Explained Scranta. Scrans eyes now darted around the room. Various characters in gingerbread form he knew in the real world fell from the roof of the Mansion, down into the hallway. They all broke into tiny pieces, while Scranta was laughing manically. Eat some! Said Scranta. EEEEEAAAAAAAAAAT! Scran closed his eyes and screamed. Would he be stuck here forever? For what seemed like an eternity, Scran screamed and also heard the cries of his friends, in gingerbread form, begging him for help while being executed, raped, and tortured by Scranta. It quickly emerged that this seemingly-perfect world wasn't so perfect afterall. Free food forever, however the consequences were horrible. Shortly after, Scran gained some courage and charged at Scranta, who was now horribly bloated and covered in icing (the blood of those he had killed). He ran past, into a corridor and made sure the biscuit-shaped door was shut tight. There was no way Scranta would fit in there. Or was there? Scran turned around after checking the door, and Scranta appeared from nowhere in his normal form. I will let you go... My child. He said. Just this once. If you ever return here again, I'll take it as you want to stay forever, with your people, eating and eating and EATING! Scran nodded and in a milisecond had woken up, back at the depressing and dark Mansion. He ran as fast as he could to the CEO office, and explained everything. We are unsure whether to believe Scran, however his dream seemed pretty real. He drew us a picture of this 'Scranta Claus' - here it is. From us at the Mansion of Delights - We wish you all a very Happy, Merry Christmas!